fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Feast
|bgcolor = 12BA0D |month= March |preceding= Valentine's Day (Cocktaileria and Flaneria) Baseball Caribean Season (Crêperia) St. Paddy's Day (Cocktaleria HD and Molleteria) |next= Easter (Cocktaileria and Flaneria) St. Paddy's Day (Crêperia) 14th Nissan (Cocktaleria HD and Molleteria) |unlocked= Greg (Cocktaileria, Flaneria and Molleteria) Yippy (Crêperia and Cocktaileria HD) }} Spring Feast is a holiday that are celebrated in Papa's Cocktaileria, Papa's Flaneria, Papa's Crêperia, Papa's Cocktaileria HD and Papa's Molleteria. * In Papa's Cocktaileria it is the first holiday, and are unlocked at Rank 6 with Greg. * In Papa's Flaneria it's unlocked at Rank 31 with Greg. * In Papa's Crêperia it's unlocked at Rank 71 with Yippy. * In Papa's Cocktaileria HD it's unlocked at Rank 41 with Yippy. * In Papa's Molleteria it's unlocked at Rank 121 with Greg. Customers who like this holiday * Cooper * Prudence * Tohru * Greg * Iggy * Sarge Fan * Yippy * Nick * Trishna * Papa Louie (Molleteria) Customers who have how 2nd favor this holiday * Roy * Alexis * Joy * Xandra * Zdenek Čech * Ñoño * Big Pauly Special Customer who are unlocked during this holiday * Betty * Thomas * Miriam * Kimberly * Nathan Ingredients * Grapefruit Filling (Unlocked with Greg in Rank 6) * Flower Cookies (Unlocked on Day 2 of Spring Feast) * Cherry Drizzle (Unlocked with Iggy in Rank 7) * Mini-Animal Cookies (Unlocked on 4 of Spring Feast) * Butter Peanut Milkshake (Unlocked with Sarge Fan in Rank 8) Trivia * During Spring Feast, all the customers who like this holiday dressed like a animal, vegetables and others related to nature: ** Cooper dressed like a Cat ** Prudence dressed like a Dog ** Tohru dressed like Crane ** Greg dressed like Tomato ** Sarge Fan dressed like Sarge ** Yippy dressed like a Flower ** Nick dressed like a Fish ** Iggy dressed like a Cricket ** Trishna dressed like a Spring Queen ** Papa Louie dressed like a Wolf * Closers: ** Jojo dressed like a Lion ** Quinn dressed like a Cat ** Xolo dressed like a Panda ** Chester dressed like a Deer ** Jesús Ramón dressed like a Sloth ** Rhonda dressed like a Carrot ** Radlynn dressed like a Radish ** Miguel dressed like a Tiger ** Margaret dressed like a Lady Beetle ** Stephanny dressed like a Parrot ** Iván dressed like a Golden Eagle ** Alfonso dressed like a Bighorn Sheep ** Garret dressed like a Toucan *Special Customers: ** Betty dressed like a Butterfly ** Thomas dressed like a Frog ** Miriam dressed like a Rose ** Kimberly dressed like a Daisy Flower ** Nathan dressed like a Spring King * The Spring Feast is a festival in which activities are carried out for the benefit of the environment, activities on the flora and fauna of the country and all related to the Spring. This is celebrated on children , youth and some adults, but even more so in children disguise themselves as their favorite animal. Category:Celebrations Category:Fandom Holidays